


Over It

by Hell00ss



Series: Love/Hate Heartbreak [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Get Together, Healing, Love, past relationship, sexy times maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell00ss/pseuds/Hell00ss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy starts moving on from Clints bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clint's Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a continuation and stuff. I know, short chapter. Bu I have oscar brain today and this is what's happening.  
> As always, comments, love, critique always appreciated.

~Clints POV~

Three months. It’d been three months since she left. Clint was still a mess. He hadn’t seen her once, even though he KNEW she was in the building. It’s not that he didn’t try to see her. But the whole fucking building was against him. If he got too close to Darcy JARVIS would either notify her so she could make an escape, or would just lock down the room until he went away. Clint was either about to tear out his hair or tear out all of JARVIS’s wiring with his bare hands.

After Darcy left Clint tracked down her at her apartment. He had taken some flowers and actually dressed up a little. He wanted her back. After opening the door she promptly closed it in his face again before he could utter a word. After throwing the flowers at her front door he stomped off and got completely shit faced drunk.

So, the obvious solution to that was to go BACK to her door and holler at her through it. Darcy never answered though. Didn’t matter to Clint though. He confessed everything to her through that door. How he didn’t plan on him and Natasha falling into bed. How he couldn’t explain why it happened and why it continued happening. Clint told her how he’d stopped seeing Natasha as well as working with her. He told Darcy through that damn door how much he loved her. How waking up every morning without her in his arms was slowly carving his insides out.

After a while of quiet Clint was convinced that she wasn’t on the other side. That was until Steve showed up to help him back to the tower. Before the super soldier could cart him away Clint laid his forehead against the door.

“Please baby. Please just talk to me. I love you, I miss you. You can’t just leave me hanging. You owe me at least a conversation…..”

Steve just shook his head as he led Clint towards the elevator.

“I’m pretty sure she doesn’t owe you anything Clint.”

“………Shut up Cap.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That’d been two months ago. And still no sight of Darcy. Clint took another drink from his beer and stared at the wall from the couch he was sprawled on. 

“JARVIS, can you play the video of Darcy from Christmas last year?”

There was a slight pause from the AI.

“Are you sure that’s a wise choice sir?”

“Just run the fucking video!”

The video began to play and Clint sighed with a slight smile on his face. This was the only way he could view Darcy in any way. He’d asked for current video feed, but was refused. That had resulted in a few broken things around his now empty and lonely rooms. Taking another drag of his beer he settled into a more comfortable position and prepared for another long night without Darcy.

 

(Just a note, while writing this I was listening to ride of the valkyries and the star wars theme song….just sayin)


	2. Darcy's bored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more! I defeted the tumblr monster and was able to bang this out. Lots of loves and cookies!

Darcy was going stark raving batshit crazy. It’d been almost six months since she’d left Clint. Other than the time he’d shown up at her door, she hadn’t seen him. And hadn’t that day been fun? She had sat on the floor on the other side of the door when he came back, drunk as a skunk, and listened to everything he had to say. Darcy had almost given in and opened the door. But in an act of desperation had texted Steve to help. Guess it’s a good thing he’s actually a hero.

The first few months had been absolute hell. Everything reminded her of Clint. So Darcy had stayed in her tiny apartment, alone, most of the time. Every so often she would drag out her favorite picture of them together and have a good cry. She hadn’t done it for almost two months, and that made her irrevocably happy. 

So It was tough for a while there though. There was a lot of self-doubt. Clint had always told her she was beautiful and perfect to him. Well obviously that wasn’t true. So what was wrong with her? When she had voiced her concerns to Jane she had received Bitch Face #3. 

“You shut your mouth right now Darcy. There’s nothing wrong with you. Clint’s the one with the problem. He’s the one who decided that he needed to stray.”

Darcy bit her lip and shook her head.

“Well, obviously I’m lacking somewhere in the bedroom. I thought we had a spectacular sex life. But I guess I wasn’t giving him what he needed.”

Bruce chose that moment to wander over from what he was working on. Sitting himself on the stool next to Darcy he took his glasses off and looked directly in her eyes.

“For what it’s worth, if he wasn’t happy then he should have manned up and said something to you. I like Clint, you know that. And we work together so things have to be copasetic between us. But if he was unhappy he should have talked to you about it, like an adult. Instead of flouncing around with his partner. Which is not only unprofessional, but incredibly stupid considering he was in a long-term relationship. So stop thinking that you’re not good enough, or below par or something of that nature. You’re beautiful and perfect the way you are.” 

Bruce smiled and put his glasses back on. Standing he stretched a little and took off his lab coat. Without another word he waltzed out of the lab. Darcy sat on her stool completely dumbfounded with tears in her eyes. So…Bruce Banner….. still awesome. Looking over at Jane she saw the other womans eyes were a little misty, but she was also sporting a huge smile.

“See, and we’re scientists. You can’t argue with science.”

Smiling Darcy shook her head at the memory. That conversation had taken place about two months ago. Right around the time she had shed her last tear. The two scientists had been right. If Clint had been unhappy he should have brought it to her. So Darcy is strong, Darcy is independent, Darcy is proud….. Darcy is bored. 

Jane was on vacation somewhere with Thor. The lab had been mostly empty for almost a week now. Which meant Darcy was sitting behind her little desk playing on tumblr. Entertaining, yes, productive, no. The only other occupant of the lab was Bruce, and he was nose deep in some…. thing. Darcy was about to call it a day. There was literally nothing for her to do and it was almost lunchtime. 

Movie. Watching a movie sounded good. There was supposed to be some new zombie something playing. Opening a new page on her screen Darcy began to search up times. She would invite Steve, but he was doing some kind of bro bonding thing with Tony. That was scary to think about. After finding an appropriate time she turned off the computer and started packing things up. The sound of drawer slamming snapped her attention. Bruce was standing in front of his desk with a pinched expression on his face.

“Everything alright there doc?”

“Hmm? Yeah, yeah. Results just not where I want them. And until Jane gets back I’m not going to get anywhere with them. What about you?”

Darcy just shrugged and grabbed her bag.

“Well, nothing for me to do, considering you won’t let me touch your files,”

She gave him a pointed look and he grinned un-ashamed.

“So I’m headed out for lunch and zombie movie.”

“Zombies?”

“Yeah, but it’s not supposed to be all scary and stuff. More smooshy. Since you’re done, you wanna come with? There’s this awesome Mexican place about a block away from the theatre.”

 

About an hour later Bruce and Darcy were still sitting in the restaurant. They were both done eating but they were cracking up.

“So Tony looks at Steve like he’s lost his mind. I think it literally broke Tony’s brain that Steve gets it on the regular. And is NOT ashamed of what he likes. Swear to you, the first time Steve dropped the f-bomb I thought Tony’s head was gonna spin right off his head.”

Bruce shook with laughter as he took another drink of his water. 

“Tony has always had a cookie-cutter vision of Steve. I think it irritates him when he’s proved wrong.”

Darcy nods and leans back in her chair. They had roughly another half hour before the movie started. When she glanced back at Bruce he was gazing at her with a curious look.

“So how are you Darcy? I mean really. We haven’t had a chance to talk in a while. You look better. You act like everything’s fine. But we both know that counts as total crap sometimes.”

Biting her lip Darcy glanced away. That was kind of a loaded question wasn’t it? 

“Honestly? I’m a lot better. I’ve moved past hurt to just pissed. Y’know? I was god to him. I loved him. He fucked up, not me. I went on a date a few weeks ago. It was nice. There wasn’t a real connection, but it felt good to get out and not be tied down my sadness.”

Bruce nodded and smiled, he didn’t have a reply, but he was glad and proud of Darcy for trying to pull herself up. After paying, which he refused to let her do, they were on the way to the moves. Darcy snagged the tickets before he had a chance to and just gave him a raised eyebrow when he tried to protest.

After the movie they wandered around for a while, just talking and enjoying each others company. After Darcy had bought a new coffee mug for Jane, Bruce walked her back to her apartment. 

“Hey, thanks for inviting me out. I’ve been needing to get out and get some fresh air. I wouldn’t bother coming in until Jane gets back. I’m going to lock it down until then. There’s just nothing for us to do. So I’ll see you later ok?”

Before Bruce could walk away, Darcy wrapped him in a hug. He stood frozen for a second before wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

“I just wanted to say thanks. You’ve been kind of awesome during all this bullshit. You’re a great friend and I totally don’t deserve you.”

She untangled herself from him and gave a quick kiss on the cheek before un-locking her door. 

“See ya later doc.”

Bruce smiled and waved before heading back towards the elevator. With a smile happy smile on her face Darcy opened the door. Once inside she hung her keys on the hook by the door. She took the mug into the kitchen and set it in the sink to be washed. Grabbing a soda she headed to the living room to catch up on the episodes of Supernatural that she’s missed.

However, when she walked into the living room she froze. Sitting on her ‘awesome’ la-z-boy recliner was one Agent Natasha Romanoff. Darcy glared at the woman and took a step back.

“Oh, FUCK no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA I did a thing! See the cliffhanger thing. I did it! lol, sorry, i've had a lot of sugar today. So, too much fun dip means cliff hanger for you!


	3. GTFO Natasha

Natasha raised an eyebrow but was silent. Darcy was pissed. While she had been working over getting passed her anger towards Clint, she hadn’t even touched her emotions concerning the red head. Darcy wanted to throw her soda at the woman and grab her taser. But that would be a waste of a perfectly good soda, and not satisfying enough to see her twitching on the ground.

 “The fuck you doing here Agent Romanoff?”

 See that there, she could be cordial. Darcy straightened and pasted an impartial look on her face. Natasha continued to stare for a minute, and then she began to drum her fingers against the chair she was sitting in and sighed.

 “You need to stop this adolescent ignorance. Clint refuses to work with me. His proficiency with his bow has gone down seven percent. I also think he’s forgotten what the word ‘shave’ means. You need to swallow your pride and go back to him.”

 Darcy blinked. And then scratched her nose and blinked again. She needed a moment to let that sink into her head.

 “I’m sorry, did you just basically call me a child, whose only reason for not being with Clint anymore is because my pride is hurt?”

 She just wanted to make sure that’s what was happening here. She’d hate to smack a bitch over a misunderstanding. Natasha nods and stands up.

 “It was purely physical Darcy. His heart has always belonged to you. The body is just a mess of physical needs. He was wanting, I was there. His heart was never in it however, that was yours.”

 Darcy nodded and opened her soda. She moved over to sit on the arm of her couch and peered at Natasha again.

 “You’re a bitch. You’re not just a bitch; you’re an ignorant bitch. Me leaving Clint has very little to do with pride. It has to do with the fact he  _cheated_ on me. Do you understand that? We were in a long-term monogamous relationship. That means our bodies, and our hearts, we for each other. No one else. Which if you put it all into basic terms. Bitch, you took my man, fuck off.”

 Natasha blinked and began to shake her head. But before she could say anything Darcy cut in.

 “I mean, it's not like he didn't go willingly. Tasha, the fact is I loved Clint. I wanted to spend my life with him. He was mine and I was his. He was also your partner, for forever! But you and he made a very stupid decision and literally ruined all of that. He destroyed our relationship and ruined a future between us. You betrayed my trust and friendship. Also, any respect I’ve ever had because of our ninja skill, gone. You’re supposed to be one of the good guys. Good guys don’t go around banging their friends’ boyfriends. I understand that you may not understand. But I’m not coming back.

 Clint may have cheated anyway, maybe he has before. I don’t know. But the fact is it was you he was fucking behind my back. I think that’s what made it so bad, because I  _trusted_ you. You’ve been there for me for years. But here we are. This isn’t about me making a statement, or teaching Clint a lesson. This is me moving on from my heart being shit on by people I cared about. So, Agent Romanoff, I hope you’re happy with the situation you’ve helped create. Now get the fuck out of my apartment.”

 Darcy stood up and walked out of the room. She went into her bedroom and closed the door. After a few moments she heard her front door close and she let out a big sigh. Darcy was kind of proud of herself. There had been no tears, no yelling, and no electricity involved. Shaking her head she headed towards the shower. She needed to relax.

* * *

 

 

Natasha was upset. She had read the situation wrong and possibly made things worse. Darcy wasn’t being stubborn as she’d thought. The other woman had honestly been heartbroken. It wasn’t jealously. Natasha had hurt someone she actually cared about. When Clint had introduced the two she had instantly taken a liking to the short brunette. She was funny and smart. Had just the right amount of snark and mischievousness that they had bonded rather quickly.

 Stepping out of the elevator Natasha could honestly say she was hurting a bit; it felt like she’d lost something that was important. After walking out of the building she paused and looked to her right. There stood the scruffy doctor everyone loved. He was leaning against the building with his arms crossed across his chest, gazing directly at Natasha.

 “Bruce, what are you doing here?”

 “Do you really think Tony and I didn’t have some kind of watch over Darcy’s place? JARVIS has been monitoring for you and Clint since she moved. I got the notification on my phone when I was leaving. Figured I’d stick around to make sure everything was alright.”

 While his posture was relaxed and amiable, his tone and gaze was hard. He smirked slightly and it was a hard smirk, she could see a ghost of the Hulk through it and she tensed.

 “I had made assumptions that have been proven wrong.”

Bruce nods and steps away from the wall, moving closer to Natasha.

 “We’re friends you and I. We work on the same team to do good things in this world. But I do need to let you know that I’m also friends with Darcy, I care about her. She’s a good person. What you and Clint did was inexcusable. So I’m going to give you a ‘friendly’ warning. Stay away. Don’t come back here. It’ll do nothing but cause more shit and more hurt for that girl who has done nothing wrong. Am I understood?”

 Natasha glares and takes a step closer.

 “Are you threatening me Dr. Banner?”

Bruce grins that mean little grin again and shakes his head.

 “Nope, like I said, friendly warning. Got a question though, before you leave and literally don’t come back. Was it worth it? Was fucking Clint worth losing your partnership with someone you’ve been with for at least a decade? Was it worth losing the friendship of one of the most giving and loving woman I’ve met in a long time?”

 His tone had gone from somewhat sociable to downright scathing. It took Natasha by surprise a little and she took a step back. She could see the fury behind his eyes and briefly wondered how well he was controlling himself. Bruce was normally a calm man, one who rarely cussed or raised his voice. Yet here he was, on the verge of damn near screaming in her face. Closing her eyes she shook her head and stepped around him, walking away.

 “No Bruce, I really think it wasn’t.”

* * *

 

It had been three days since Natasha had been in her apartment. Jane was still gone, so she’d been slumming around in her apartment. The first day she’d scrubbed until she was satisfied. Nothing like a clean home to make you feel a little better. The second day she had caught up on all her media outlets. Tumblr still held a siren call every few hours though.

 Today, she was bored. There was nothing for her to do. Darcy was sprawled on the couch watching an episode of ‘Say Yes To The Dress’ in her pajamas when there was a knock on the door. Sighing Darcy rolled to her feet and padded to the door, when she opened it a huge smile broke across her face.

 “Bruce! What’s up?”

 There Bruce stood holding a brown paper bag and a netflix movie.

 “I’m bored, and Tony keeps talking to me about sex. So I come bearing gifts hoping you’ll spend time with me so I don’t pull every hair out of his head one by one.”

 Darcy laughed and let him in, shutting the door behind them. Walking over to the couch she plopped down and patted the cushion next to her. Bruce sat down next to her and opened the brown bag.

 “You know you don’t have to bring things to hang out.”

 “I know, but I was hungry too. So I bring you burritos and…”

 He pulled the disk out of the case with a flourish, a grin on his face.

 “Repo The Genetic Opera. For all your gory and singing needs.”

 Darcy bounced a little.

 “Oh my God you are the best person in all the persons everywhere.”

 While Darcy got up and worked on starting the movie, Bruce began to unload he bag of burritos with napkins. He’d been to Darcy’s apartment a few times before so he didn’t even ask before going into the kitchen and grabbing her a soda and a water for himself. Once they were both settled back on the couch Bruce looked at Darcy before pushing play.

 “So, I know Natasha was over here the other day. How you doing?”

 Darcy was about to take a bite of her food but stopped and rolled her eyes.

 “It sucked, I handled it. I actually feel kinda better about getting some of that stuff off my chest y’know? It was kind of therapeutic I guess. I’m still pissed as hell at both of them, but some of the hurt’s gone now. If that makes any sense. And also, if you’re going to hang out with me just because you’re worried about my mental state, I’m going to stab you with a spoon.”

 Bruce just chuckled and shook his head. Before grabbing the remote off the coffee table.

 “No, I like hanging out with you. You’re easy to be around. I just wanted to make sure you were all right. You know we all worry about you right? With you not being in the tower we can’t keep on eye on you. I think Steve’s ready to start slowly moving your stuff back into a room on his floor. He gets shifty when we talk about this, quite honestly, craphole of an apartment.”

 With wide eyes Darcy giggled.

 “Oh, I’d like to see him try! And my apartment is ‘awesome’ thank you very much. You’ve just gotten spoiled by all the swag at the tower.”  
  
And with that they started the movie and settled back to eat their lunch.

* * *

 

 

The next day Darcy went out shopping. There were a few books she had wanted and a prescription for her glasses. In-between stops she popped into a re-sale shop and found some awesome Captain America posters. Steve hated it when she brought him memorabilia. She planned on posting these up in his room. On her way back home she stopped at a coffee shop and got a pastry and a cup of her favorite coffee. All in all Darcy was having a great day.

 Humming to herself she hung up her keys as she walked into her apartment. She checked the living room to make sure there were no super spies waiting. Sighing and smiling at herself she made her way to her bedroom. Of course, all good days come to an end. And there hers was. Lounging on her bed with his boots still on, dirtying her comforter. Clint looked up from the comic he was reading and smiled in that cocky way he sometimes did.

 “Hey babe.”  
  
”Oh come ON, are you fucking kidding me?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go! Also, i'm gonna be writing Thor....I have no idea how to write Thor. Help?!
> 
> Lots of love and cookies to you!


	4. Clint's not so douchebagery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay! I re-wrote this freaking chapter three times before I was happy with it. For the life of me, I couldn't work out Thor. So he and I are not on speaking terms.

Clint put the comic down and stood, his hands up in a show of peace. Darcy, however, was having none of his shit and grabbed her taser from her purse that she had yet to put down. Taking a step forward and leveled the taser at his chest.

“I’m not really sure what made you think this was okay in any realm, but you have to the count of one to get the fuck out of my apartment.”

“I don’t wanna start anything Darce, I just wanted to talk for a minute. That’s all I want, just a few minutes of your time. Promise, just a few minutes and I’ll be gone.”

He had an earnest look on his face. He also looked like hell. Natasha hadn’t been lying. Darcy sighs and lowers the taser nodding towards the living room.

“Yeah, alright. But not in my bedroom. In the living room. And you have five minutes or I swear to Thor I will taze you in the balls.”

Clint smiled a relieved smile and headed out of the room. Darcy took a few seconds to breathe through her nose. Dropping the rest of her things on the bed she straightens her spine and walks back into the living room. There Clint is, sprawled in the same chair Natasha had been in. snorting and shaking her head Darcy sat on the couch. Before she had a chance to speak Clint leaned forward and began to speak, his eyes intently on Darcy’s.

“There’s a lot of things I want to say. But I’m on a time limit, so we’ll just hit the most important. First, this is the first and last time I’m breaking into your apartment, so don’t worry about that. Second, I’m sorry. I know it doesn’t make up for anything, and it sure as fuck doesn’t change what happened. But I am. Third, I apologize for Natasha. I didn’t know she was going to come here. And more importantly I didn’t know she was going to say the shit she did.

She was out of line, and wrong. I know none of this is your fault. It is completely and one hundred percent Natasha’s and mine. She’s on a mission right now, so I haven’t talked to her. But when she gets back we’re going to have a very serious fucking discussion.”

A dark looked crossed his face before he buried his face in his hands. He inhaled and then let out a shuddering breath. Keeping is head down he began to speak again.

“You have no idea how many times I wanted to come over here and drag you back kicking and screaming. I was so pissed off at you. Leaving without giving me a fucking chance. Throwing away everything because of something stupid. Then I was sent out for a while. When I got back I think I was even worse than before. I was going out of my fucking mind. Angry at you and myself and Natasha. It was so easy because YOU were the one who walked out. Couple weeks ago I was ready to head over here. I was drinking; I had JARVIS post pictures of us all over the walls. Thor stopped me. I’ve never seen him so serious unless we’re out fighting. I’m not going into details. But it boils down to; you were right to leave me. I did a horrible and fucked up thing to you, to us. And I deserve every ounce of pain.”

Clint looked up at Darcy and her heart almost stopped. He had tears rolling down his face. The look of pain in his eyes almost had her crossing the distance between them. Clenching her hands she stayed herself, determined not to give and set herself back. Clint saw her clench and gave a soft little sad smile. 

“So, I guess the final thing is, I want to start being able to see you again. I’m not trying to get back together. Unless that’s what you want.”

He raised his eyebrows at her and she just shook her head.

“Right, anyway, I want us to be on more friendly terms. If I get to close to you in the tower, I’d like JARVIS not to let you know so you run off. We may never be friends, but I wanna be on decent terms with you. If that’s okay.”

Darcy bit her lip and looked down. Her stomach was turning and her eyes burned. There were so many thins going through her mind she didn’t even know what to say or do. She heard Clint stand and she looked up.

“Just…just thing about it okay? I won’t bug you again; I don’t want Thor coming after me. Swear to god I thought I was going to shit myself when we had our ‘talk’.”

Clint walked by her and paused, a hand reached out to touch her shoulder. He clenched his fist, took a breath, and headed towards the door. 

“Hey Clint?”

“Yeah?”

“You should probably be re-introduced to a razor.”

Clint barked a laugh and let himself out. Darcy stared at the floor for a while, taking deep breaths. After a few minutes she stood and walked to her room. Grabbing her purse and the posters for Steve she left. She needed to get out and breath, let her mind settle. It was so easy to be mad at Clint. To be mad at Natasha. But she didn’t want to be that person. Clint was trying and she wanted to as well.

Could it really be that easy though? Could they go to just being polite when they pass in the halls? Darcy was afraid she wouldn’t be able to be the bigger person. She was afraid she’d always carry a grudge and would be unable to move on. But she didn’t want that. That had been her mother after her dad has left. That wasn’t who Darcy wanted to be.

Arriving at the Tower her thoughts were still jumbled. After finding that Steve was in the lab with Tony she headed to his room. Her mind was still racing and she could feel the tears coming. Shaking her head she grabbed the tacks and put up the first poster, right next to Steve’s bed. The other wouldn’t go up though. Darcy fought with it for a good five minutes, getting angrier and more frustrated by the second. Finally she crumpled it into a ball and threw it before flopping to the floor and letting the tears out.

That’s how Steve found her twenty minutes later. Instantly he was on the floor beside her, drawing her into his arms.

“Darcy! Darcy what’s wrong? C’mon, talk to me sweetheart.”

Darcy wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face against his shoulder. She hadn’t realized it but this is exactly what she needed. Someone to just hold her for a while.

“That stupid fucking poster won’t go up. I’m to short to make it stay, and Clint’s not being a douche bag and I don’t know how to handle this. I’m alone all the time. I’m always in that shithole of an apartment. I’m just tired Steve. I don’t want to be angry or sad anymore.”

Steve closed his eyes and sighed, keeping his arms tight around the small woman. He rocked her while whispering comfort into her hair. He had no advice, and it frustrated the hell out of him. If this was the only thing he could for Darcy, then dam nit he’d hold her to the best of his ability.


	5. Wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know it's been forever. I'm sorry! Real life problems got in the way. The male people made me mad and I didn't wanna put that into this story. Already enough anger and angst and shit. Anyway, here is this. It's super short and that's probably gonna make y'all mad. But I kind of ran out of steam with this. And we're done!!! YAY!!! This was the first and LAST angsty fucked up thing i'm ever going to write. Now that problems are out of the way i'm planning on picking up more writing. Cuz I literally have nothing better to do.
> 
> If anybody has any ideas or prompts or what-not, hit me up on tumblr. Hell00ss
> 
> PS - A jelly bean was lost while writing this. IF anyone has any information pertaining to said jelly bean, please let me know. It is missed..... And there aren't anymore.

Steve was confused. It was breakfast time in the Avengers Tower. Bruce was stirring his tea idly as he doodles equations in a notebook. Natasha was staring out the window a she ate her fruit. Clint was shoveling in mouthfuls of pancakes looking almost cross-eyed. Tony had yet to surface, and as a result, neither had Pepper. He’d seen Jane trudge to her room from the lab about twenty minutes ago. So she and Thor wouldn’t be seen until at least tomorrow. All of this wasn’t out of the ordinary. This was pretty much every day. What was confusing here was that Darcy was sitting between Bruce and himself.

 

Flicking a glance toward Clint he shoved a mouthful of cereal in his mouth and huffed. It’d been two months since the day he walked in on Darcy crying on his floor. He had sat there with her for an hour before she had wiped her eyes, smiled up at him, and declared enough crying. She had then stood up and forced him to the mall, where she had made him buy every single piece of Captain America merchandise she could find. Of course Darcy being Darcy, she had refused to actually take any of the junk to her place.  Of course Darcy being Darcy, she had refused to actually take any of the junk to her place. That day had been horrible in more ways than one.

 

Steve knew Darcy and Clint had come to a sort of tentative friendship. He wasn’t sure how good they were though, seeing as he’d been out of the country for the last month. Tapping darcy’s hand he nodded towards clint and raised his eyebrows. Darcy just smiled and took a bite of her toast. Alright, so they were good. That’s…. good. However, there was still no explanation as to why Darcy was at Avengers Tower at seven thirty on a Saturday, in her pajamas. He knew for a fact that she was still in her itty bitty apartment. She had refused to give it up. So…. Steve was confused. On the other hand, this _was_ Darcy. One was never really sure what was going on up in that pretty little head.

 

* * *

 

Darcy was feeling good. Like, everything in life was going good, had a civil relationship with Clint, and was working towards being civil towards Tasha.  But the best feeling? Multiple orgasms. Oh yes, you can never go wrong with multiple orgasms. Ask anyone. If they say there’s something better then they’re lying. And everyone should call them out on it, her included.

 

In the past Darcy had always been nervous on the morning after said multiple orgasms. But this time she was just feeling good. Poor Steve was confused, but she’d take him aside later and explain. She wasn’t sure how he’d take it. But Steve was a good friend and would most likely be supportive. For a guy who grew up in such a different era he was sometimes surprisingly open minded. Darcy almost jumped when she felt a hand on her thigh. After a second she just smiled and let out a soft little hum. It was definitely gonna be a good day.

 

After finishing her toast Darcy stood and cleaned her plate. Turning she almost shrieked, there stood Clint.

“You are a sneaky little shit Barton. One of these days I’m gonna come at you like a wild spider monkey, and you’re not gonna know what the fuck to do.”

Clint laughed and looked at his feet. Something was up. He was fidgeting and wasn’t looking her in the eye.

“Okay, so if I’m over-stepping let me know. But, I’d like you to have lunch with me. Not like, a date, or anything. Just… I met someone. And I want you to meet her. Let me know if you think she’s good people.”

Darcy raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“Yeah, yeah I can do that. On one condition though. I get to bring my new boyfriend.”

Crossing her arms she stared him down, waiting for any kind of protest or traces of anger. None, that was awesome. Clint just nodded and smiled, scratching the back of his neck. Smiling back to him they both walked back into the dining room.

“That’d be cool. Um, I guess meet me at the café I like around twelve thirty?”

Darcy laughed.

“That is the most uncertain scheduling I have ever heard of in my life. But yeah, I’ll be there. You bring your new girlfriend; I’ll bring my new boyfriend. We’ll trade stories, embarrass each other. It’ll be awesome. Now I’m going to take a shower cuz super funky is an attractive smell.”

Steve was staring at Darcy with his mouth slightly opened, spoonful of cereal hallway to his mouth. Turning, Darcy tapped Bruce on the shoulder.

“Y’know, I’ve got this spot in-between my shoulders I could use some help with.”

And without a word, because Bruce is a boss like that, he stood and began to follow, a hand on her lower back. Darcy held back a laugh when she heard Steve’s spoon drop and a surprised “Wait, What?!” being hollered after her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of doing an alternate ending. Thoughts? Suggestions?


End file.
